Number Four Privet Drive Studios
by ron-weasley5
Summary: interviews of Hogwarts staff and students. Just something my friends and I are writing while we're bored! Review, whatever... just for fun


Harry Potter is my hero and I was always be a faithful fan no matter what happens to either Harry or J.K. Rowling, oh and by the way this is her story and her characters I'm just tweaking it to my liking! Please enjoy!  
  
Interviewer- Hello Surrey! I am Ricky Z and I am here at the Number Four Privet Drive Studios where we are interviewing Harry Potter and all his friends live in front of you! So help me in welcoming our first guest Harry Potter himself.  
  
*drum roll*  
  
*star wars song*  
  
*dun dun duuuuuuuuuun.  
  
DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!*  
  
*Harry walks out of the smoke that arose in front of the studio door and the crowd sroars*  
  
"Harry Potter can I have your babies?"  
  
"Please cast a spell on me Mr. Potter!"  
  
"PUH-LEASE take me away to your castle sexy stud."  
  
*Harry looks at the audience and finds Draco blushing after saying his statement*  
  
Interviewer- Welcome Harry Potter, and please have a seat.  
  
Harry- Why thank you. *looks around and seemingly satisfied, sits casually*  
  
"Oh My GOD! Did you see that? How he just sat in his chair like, like, like he was ready to take on the world." A pretty blonde sixteen year old was screaming through all the voices. "Harry Potter you're my hero!!'  
  
*Harry looks politely confused and the blonde faints when he makes eye contact*  
  
I- So, Mr. Potter, how does it feel being destined as the only one who can take down He-who-must-not-be-named?  
  
H- I guess it's kind of scary but I think I'll be up to it when the time comes.  
  
*the girl revives and stands up with a little help from the audience beside her*  
  
"Harry Potter you are soo brave!'  
  
H- Why thank you! What is your-  
  
*girl faints again at Harry addressing her personally*  
  
H- Hm. strange.  
  
I- Yes indeed. So, Harry, can I call you Harry, Great! So, would you say you are the most powerful wizard there is alive?  
  
H- No, there are so many talented wizards and witches out there and I will be lucky if I am ever as half as good as any of them. My good friend Hermione is the smartest witch I know!  
  
*the blonde gets up once more and takes out a wand*  
  
"I'm better than her any day. Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
*a leaf on the ground flutters up and then back down in the exact same spot*  
  
I- Very. er, nice. Very nice indeed, so Harry. Is it true that you can cast a patronus?  
  
H- Yes, it is.  
  
I- What shape does it assume when you pronounce the incatation?  
  
H- A stag. It's what my father transformed into. he was an animagus.  
  
I- So do you think about your parents often?  
  
H- Not as often as I used to. I don't really have time anymore.  
  
I- Harry, do you cry any more when you think about your mum and dad?  
  
H- Cry? I never cried about it, I just said I thought about them. That doesn't mean I cried.  
  
"It's ok Harry. Men cry too. I still think you're amazing!"  
  
H- But I really don't cry. Honest, I mean I've only cried once and that's when- well, I don't really want to talk about it.  
  
*the blonde girl has a sporadic moment and races under the tape and makes a wild dive for Harry*  
  
"It's ok Harry, my mum died two years ago and it was the worst thing in the world but there's things you can do. don't worry, I-"  
  
*burly security guards grab her and pull her off of Harry*  
  
"Harry it's ok, people will always have faith in you!"  
  
*the security guards drag her away slowly*  
  
H- Wait! Let her go.  
  
*the security guard's muscle can sometimes get in the way of hearing*  
  
"I'll always have faith in you!"  
  
*Harry gets up and walks to toward the guards and the interviewer likes midly concerned but doesn't know what to do*  
  
H- She's fine. *he taps the guard's shoulder and smiles politely* I promise she isn't bothering me!  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooh, thank you," the blonde squealed!  
  
H- Lets get out of here!  
  
*Harry and the pretty blonde dissaparate with a strike of lightning*  
  
*crowd is all silent and staring at the interviewer who is smiling falsely and staring at the spot where Harry just stood*  
  
I- Well, thank you Mr. Potter for sharing some time with us this afternoon, it was quite pleasurable.  
  
*keeps grinning strangely*  
  
I- Well, Surrey, thank you for joining us at Number Four Privet Drive Studios, and please come back tomorrow for the dashing Ron Weasley and stunning Hermione Granger. Until then, goodnight and goodbye. 


End file.
